Hello!projectfanon Wiki
Welcome to Happy-Jikan-Logo.jpg|Happy Jikan|link=Happy Jikan|linktext=Members, Singles, Albums, Photobooks, and more! kawaiilogo.jpg|Ka-wa-ii!|link=Ka-wa-ii!|linktext=Members, Singles, Albums, Photobooks and more! GLiTTER.jpg|GLiTTER|link=GLiTTER|linktext=Members, Singles, Albums, Photobooks and more! Sweet Success.jpg|Sweet Success~|link=Sweet Success~|linktext=Members, Singles, Albums, Photobooks and more! ;~Yusuu~ota~ new sub-unites announced! : On March 27th, It was announced that ~Yusuu~ota~ Would be adding two new sub-units to it's line up. The new units are Dreamers6 and Star☆Love♡. Dreamers6 contains five members and Star☆Love♡ contains 5. They will debut their first singles with the other sub-units' second singles. ;Onee Nyan new single announced! : On March 26th, on Momo-Nyan's blog. It was announced that Onee Nyan would release a new single on May 5th, 2013. They also announced that it would be a collaboration with S/mileage! The song details have also been released. It's titled Haru michita taido (A spring filled attitude;春満ちた態度) Which is quite interesting because Spring is almost here. It is to be a very upbeat song. Each c/w song is said to have it's own MV along with a dance shot ver. Which all will be uploaded on their official Youtube channel throughout the release. Each member of Onee Nyan will be featured with 2 S/mileage members for a c/w song. The initial release of each MV will be posted on the Single page. This is also the first collaboration between Onee Nyan and S/mileage. We can hope to see more in the future. ;Sweet Success~ members to graduate Hello!Project Foreigners! :Due to the big success of Watashi wa hoji suru kimochi, Tsunku announced the graduation of Alis, Nina, Gwennah, Rosa, and Erika. He stated that they will release one more indies single and become a center unit in May. :It was also announced that Sweet Success~ newest single, Hareta hi!~, would be released in May and it was their final indies single. :They are set to graduate at the end of Hello!Pro Kenshuusei Foreigner DIVAS.Concert Tour Spring 2013 ~Ressha!~ along with GLiTTER members, and Akiyama Mei. ; AiSaAi Members Cao Mei-ying and Baek Kyung-Hee to Graduate in May! : It was announced on March 18th, 2013. That AiSaAi members Cao Mei-ying and Baek Kyung-Hee would graduate due to wanting to move back to Korea to live normal lives. Theire Graduation Concert~ chyaowa baeg jol-eob seupesyeol ~ (It is in Korean, because both members are Korean, and Tsunku thought it initial for them to have a better Graduation.) After the release of AiSaAi's 2nd single "Shinrai to mid-euseyo to Xiāngxìn /Gongsang Eien ni" (May 16th,2013) is when they are to graduate, Specifically on May 20th, 2013. The new Leader of AiSaAi is to be Ayano Yamamoto once current leader Baek Kyung-Hee leaves. There will then be 13 members belonging to AiSaAi. ; New Group Announced! : On March 17th, 2013 it was announced that there would be a new group with 22 members. They will do many collaborations and their first single is to be a cover of Happy Jikan's single "Shikashi Watashi Wa Anata O Aishite Imasu". It will release on April 15th, 2013. The group is to be called Flairie Girls. ;Kudo Akiko returned to Ka-wa-ii!! :On March 15, it was announced to the public that Kudo Akiko officially returned back to Ka-wa-ii! She will be featured in Rock On!~. :Also Tsunku announced the addition of a new member soon. ;New Shinsen'na Movement Unit started! :On March 13, It was announced that A new Shinsen'na Movement Unit would debut after the Movement Concert "Sekainougoki". There are seven members and their first single is a cover of Berryz' Succha ka Meccha ka~. It will be released on April 14th, 2013. ;Zone not disbanding and new sub member audition revealed! :On March 13, two things were revealed. :Zone wouldn't be disbanding and he was holding auditions for sub members. The audition is simply referred to as Hello! Pro Sub-Girls. The girls would be sub members of Hello! Pro Girls, which forms the units Ka-wa-ii! and Zone. Twenty girls will be announced on March 15, 2013. :Full info will be released on March 15, 2013. ;New auditions announced! :Through Tsunku blog and Twitter he announced an audition for a soloist and/or unit. He looking for girls 9-16 who could sing, dance, and act. :The auditions started on March 1, 2013 and end on April 1, 2013. The winner(s) will be announced via livestream the next day. :Go to the page Hello! Project~Meiku yo Maku~Auditions 2013 for more info. ; Red Dolls Album Announced! : It was recently announced that Red Dolls would be making their first album, which would be a cover album. It's titled "Saisho ni kaba" and it will be released along with their next single Aka seimei! on May 19th, 2013. It will feature very old Hello!Project singles and also some non-Hello!Project singles, as well as upcoming releases. ; New DreamS group announced! : DreamS created a 9-member girl group, making it the last group to debut in 2013. They were made entirely from the Kenshuusei, and already have 3 singles. Tsunku has said for them to have a "fun atmosphere" and upbeat, inspirational songs. They will have their upcoming concert with NeXus soon~! Be sure to look forward to it! ; New TV Drama Announced! : The New Hello!Project produced TV Drama called Kodomo no hitomi has been announced to be shown on March 10th, 2013. It features Such Hello!project members as Rima Ishiyama,Kanon Fukuda,Saito Kotomi,Miyuki Ito,Momoko Yoshida,Maimi Yajima and more. ; Offical Hello!Project Movement Concert Announced! : On March 7th, It was announced that the two new Hello!Project Movements would make their official debut at the Movement Concert called "Sekainougoki" (世界の動き) (Movement of the world) Satoyama,Satoumi and Shinsen'na Movements would have a concert to promote all new singles and for a Charity called "Shizen no subete" Which will provide the world with new nature items. Please look at the Sekainougoki page for more information! ; New Hello!Project Movement Started! : Recently, There were rumors of a new Movement among Hello!Project. The rumors were stated true by Tsunku. Along with the release of the other new movement SatoUmi Movement, It was also stated of a extra new movement called Shinsen'na Movement. There will be 4 new units. Please go to the Shinsen'na Movement Page to see the new units. ; New group officially announced! : On March 4th, Auditions for a new group were announced. Today, March 5th, 2013. The official members of Do As Infinity :(DAI) were announced. They are,Miyazawa Nobuko,Kada Oshiana,Rima Ishiyama,Kanon Matsuyama, and Aso Morishita. DAI will release a single every month, and their first single is to be titled Infinite, It will release on March 9th, 2013. They also will be holding a debut concert, "Saisho wa bugendai" on that date, and their first photobook titled "Infinity Love " Will be released on March 14th, 2013. Their first album is currently untitled. ; Auditions for a new group announced! : A new group is in the process of being formed and the first generation auditions were announced today, on March 4th, 2013. :There will be 5 winners and they will be announced on March 5th, 2013. ; New Onee Nyan Album Announceed! : The Album is to be called Shine Nyanderfully. It will release on May 1st, 2013. It will feature a special Guest song with new Hello!Project soloist Rima Ishiyama. ; New ~Yusuu~ota~ Soloist announced! : A new soloist for ~Yusuu~Ota~ was announced today, It was also referenced that she would take over the soloist position of Mano Erina. Her name is Rima Ishiyama. Her singles are to be Double A-side singles and her first single has already been announced. It is to be Brain Teaser/Solution. It is scheduled to release on March 15th. She will debut on the last day of the concert (~Clash of the Asians~). ; Onee Nyan, Red Dolls, AiSaAi and ~Yusuu~ota~ To have a concert together! : On March 13th, 2013. These groups will have a Spring Concert called アジア人の〜激突〜 (~Clash of the Asians~). It will feature all of the new ~Yusuu~Ota~ Singles, Red Doll's first single, Onee Nyans 1-3 Singles and AiSaiAi's First single. ;New International Group Announced! : Tsunku announced on February 22nd, 2013. That A new International group would be started. It will include people from China, Korea, Japan,and Vietnam. The name of their group is AiSaAi.(Love in Japanese, Korean and Chinese) All their singles are to be double sided, and their first single is to be called; Everlasting friend. It will release on March 10th, 2013. ;New Onee Nyan Single announced! : After the release of Keikoku (Ft.C-ute) was released (Yesterday),it was announced that their next single would be titled Natsu no hi ni Pocky (Pocky on a summer day) This single will be featured in a Pocky commercial series (Hence, the name Natsu no hi ni Pocky) The single will release on April 1st, 2013. It will be released in only 2 different versions. Also special news will be broadcasted on this day. The B-Side song title is to be CRAZY GIRLZ wa watashi o ki ni! ;Idol Project Announced! :Idol Project, will be the sister collective group of Hello! Project and will be under UP-FRONT PROMOTION and managed by Tsunku. :Originally Tsunku held private auditions for a new unit under Morning Musume called, Happy Musume. He picked six girls to form the unit and to become members of Hello!Project DIVAS.. At the same time, UP FRONT, was wanting to create a new collective group so, Tsunku suggested that they should use Happy Musume for it and expand in the 2013-2014 year. :Idol Project will have one group. It was also revealed through Tsunku's Twitter that there would be a Kenshuusei and another unit would be created. :Stay tuned for more info! ; DreamS 3 new groups added in 2011 + DreamS 2013 ~Cagayake!~ Spring Concert announced :DreamS was made back in 2011, and has now added its 3 new groups! Polaris α, Vega β and NeXus. They all debuted in 2011 and currently preparing for the DreamS 2013 ~Cagayake!~ Spring Concert, starting on March 17, 2013, performing new releases and performances including NeXus sub-units Amefuri & Tachiagirl, and dance unit μ's. Look forward to it! ; Ka-wa-ii! Album announced! :Ka-wa-ii! announced their new album, Ka-wa-ii!, Change it UP!~, which is set to be released on February 28, 2013, the day the second generation become official members. There will be three editions released, a regular edition, a first generation edition, and a second generation. There is also rumor of a special Limited Event V edition. ; ~Yusuu~ota~ Album announced! : ~Yusuu~ota~ to release an album with original and cover songs. There will be two different releases, meaning two different CD's. Each Album will have 10 tracks on it. The names of the albums are listed below :Fukai shiko 1, which fill featured cover songs of many different J-pop bands. :Fukai shijima 1, which fill feature all new songs by ~Yusuu~ota~ ;A new Unit with sub units have been announced! UPDATED :Including the new Unit, MomoxMomo It was announced that it is one of four new sub-units inside of a larger group called ~Yusuu~ota~ (~Youth~Water~) :Sub unit 1 :Seicho (Growth) :1. Hinata Hara (Red Dolls) :2. Matsuki Shimizu (Onee Nyan) :3. Mizuki Fukumura (Morning Musume) :4. Rina Katsuta (S/mileage) :Sub Unit 2 :Sparkle Happy :1. Miyuki Ito (Onee Nyan) :2. Chinami Tokunaga (Berryz Kobo) :3. Mai Hagiwara (C-ute) :Sub Unit 3 :MomoxMomo :1. Momoko Tsugunaga (Berryz Kobo) :2. Momoko Yoshida (Onee Nyan) :Sub Unit 4 :The Delights :1. Chisato Okai (C-ute) :2. Kana Nakanishi (S/mileage) :3. Yumi Tanaka (NEW MEMBER) ;New Unit Announced! :It was announced By Momoko Tsugunaga and Momoko Yoshida Momo-Nyan that they would be in a unit together called MomoxMomo The group's official color is Indigo, Their first single is titled Momoiro Rainbow, It will be released on March 4th, 2013. ;AES to be transferred under Avex and no longer will be under Up-Front. :Tsunku said nothing about this and just announced that AES will be placed under Avex instead. :Reana and Kristen's graduation from AES was also announced. :As both members wanted to stay under Up-Front. :Nobody knows if they will say the reason why, so it would be better to just wait and see. ;Believe! Morning Musume to disband after the last day of their concert on May 10, 2013. :After a streak of graduations and rumors, it was confirmed. :Believe! Morning Musume was disbanding due to lack of members and real private life matters. :They will be having their first and last world concert tour starting on April 1, 2013. :The world tour will be called: Believe! Morning Musume 2013 World Tour ~Saishi to Saigo~ Mata Aimashou :It will be held in the following countries: :*Japan :*Philippines :*China :*Vietnam :*Thailand :*America :*Canada :*Singapore :All members will be performing in the World Tour. (Means Mandi, Karina and Reana are included) :After their disbandment, only 3 members will remain in Hello! Project, Sophia, Kristen and Reana. :Sophia will be forming a duo unit with Vii-iii's Alyssa. :Kristen will be continuing as a soloist within Hello! Project and will graduate from AES. :Reana will focus on Vii-iii, and will graduate from AES. ;Kawazu Autumn to debut as a soloist in May 2013! :Through Tsunku's blog,it was announced that Kawazu would be debuting as a soloist,with the single Yurusanai Ai,Ai,Ai (set to be released June 11,2013).Kawazu then confirmed it on her blog,Tsunku stating that she was "ready" to become a soloist and that her vocals deserved to be used.Kawazu will debut as a soloist in May 2013. ;Vii-iii's new sub-units and new cover single. :The members of the 1st sub-unit are: (Tomodachi/Friend) *Kate *Constance *Dennise *Therese :The members of the 2nd sub-unit are: (Nemuru/Sleep) *Andrea *Jenna *Reana *Clarisse *Hana :The members of the 3rd sub-unit are: (Furekishi/Flexi) *Airi *Zoey :The members of the 4th sub-unit are: (TekiTomo/Frienemy) *Alexandria *Rosette *Angelu :Vii-iii's new single was also announced, it was announced to be a cover of Morning Musume's Help me!!, the release date has yet to be announced. ;Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, Ichijo Nadeshiko to make a Kpop debut :When Reana was interviewed about the rumors, she also stated that it in fact was not her who would be making a Kpop debut, but Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Ichijo Nadeshiko. :It was confirmed by Tsunku via Twitter. :On that tweet he also stated that he was wondering how to get the news out to the public with all these H!P rumors going on and about, so he said that he was glad Reana mentioned it during her interview. :It is said that Nadeshiko will still remain under Up-Front but release songs in Korea through SME. :Tsunku said that he was glad that Up-Front was expanding into Korea more and more, with the Ultra Junior auditions going on and all. :It is also said that while Ultra Junior will be considered the sister group of Super Junior, Ichijo Nadeshiko will be considered the sister of Super Junior, participating in similar dramas, plays and some MVs while UlJu will be focused on releasing their own songs and reaching Super Junior. (Also participating in events). ;Rumors Confirmed :Yesterday, Believe! Morning Musume's Reana was interviewed about the rumors going around these days about her graduating. :The staff interviewed her during a dance lesson with Vii-iii's Red Team in Naichau Kamo. :During her interview, she stated that the rumors are true and that she would be graduating from BMM and focusing on Vii-iii. :She also stated that rumors about her Kpop debut are false and that it was another member who would be making a Kpop debut. :It is still unconfirmed if BMM would be disbanding or continuing on with Eniko, Sophia and Kristen as a 3 member-unit. Although, Tsunku tweeted that he would be releasing information regarding that soon, all we have to do is wait. ;Rumors of Mahiro Rima graduation :Already with the rumors of Believe! Morning Musume disbandment another rumor surfaced. :Ka-wa-ii! member Mahiro Rima may be graduating from Ka-wa-ii and Hello! ProjectOn her blog she stated that with the news of BMM she feels as if there's a gap in her life and that she needs to consider her options with Tsunku. It is uncertain that this means that she might graduate or not. If she does decide to graduate, she will be the thiurd member from Ka-wa-ii! to graduate from Ka-wa-ii! and Hello! Project. ;BMM's streak of graduations :Rumors went around that Believe! Morning Musume will be disbanding. :It isn't completely confirmed, but what is currently being confirmed is Reana's graduation from BMM. :It is said that she couldn't take the fact that the person who brought the group together was the first one to leave. (Mandi). And that she wasn't talking to any BMM member at all. :A screenshot of their private group on FB surfaced today, February 11, 2013. :The screenshot had Eniko's comment on the groups cover photo (which said "Captain Eniko's Boot Camp") saying that no one can ever leave, Reana replied to that comment saying: "Thats it. I've had enough". :Tsunku decided to attend to this matter and said that the staff will talk to Reana later. ;UPDATE 1 : I know people don't know how to do text colors,so if you don't,please look at this link: http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wiki_color_formatting_help ;New group announced! : On February 10th, 2013, Tsunku announced that a new group, called Red Dolls. The line up is Asami Takeuchi,Miki Ando,Sakura Kaneko,Hinata Hara,Koharu Ichihara,Yuki Hayashi,Kanon Matsuyama,Ayumi Ohzora. The members official colors all represent shades of red. Their first indies single is *Red Lipstick*, which is scheduled to release on April 24th, 2013. ;Tsunku announced the new unit Uchota~. :On February 8, 2013, Tsunku announced the new unit Uchota~. The unit is made up of all Hello!Project DIVAS. :The official line-up is Arikara Erika, Sakurada Hina, Minamoto Hotaru, and Yoshida Maria. The group's first indies single is called Sodatsu Koto Wa Konnan De Aru!!! which will be released on May 5, 2013. ;Ka-wa-ii! is set to hold another set of auditions. :On February 7, 2013, it was announced that Kudo Akiko will leave Ka-wa-ii! due to injuries. Tsunku said he will hold two sets of auditions, one for the trainee groups and one for everyone else. The groups will be combined on the fifth round. Winners would be announced on February 10, 2013. Tsunku also stated that Kudo Akiko will join Hello!Project DIVAS. once she recovers. :The winners of the auditions are Kao JingJing, Tamura Momoko, Hoshina Kiyomi, and Taguchi Ayano. These members will debut in the single Rock On!~ ;Onee Nyan member Momo-Nyan to have Solo Concert! :On March 1st, Onee Nyan member Momo-Nyan (Momoko Yoshida) Is to have her introduction-solo performance! The concert is titled MOMO-NYAN Mazu Hajimeni! The concert track list has been released. Miyu-Nyan and Moyi-Nyan are also making appearances. Look here for the track list ----> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1sBO-AvY4pMPqMJkEP3KHl-20vj9gfsj5JYYAOP3eA5M/pub ;Pure Jinsei member Kira Yasuko to graduate from Pure Jinsei and the Hello!Project :Revealed during the promotional live for Pure Jinsei's 8th single,Seishun lights,Tsunku and Kira Yasuko announced that she will be graduating from Pure Jinsei and the Hello!Project on the last day of Pure Jinsei's 2013 spring tour. :Tsunku's comment :Kira was born to impress!She has for the past two years now!When Kira told me that she wanted to graduate from Pure Jinsei,it made me think "Why?"."Did the girls do something wrong?" or "Whats going on?" were coming at her multiple times.I admit,I did see Kira upset.After joining Pure Jinsei,she couldn't hang out with her friends and do much.It must have made both her and her friends upset.She couldn't even attend some family events because she was so busy!But of course,she never told the management that she was unavailable at the time.So it really confused me.I just hope that Kira will continue to push herself,and for that Kira would come back soon! '' :'Kira Yasuko's comment''' :I have been an idol for about two years now.It was fun.Being with all the Pure Jinsei members,singing,performing.All things I enjoyed.But then,I just really lost my social life.I couldn't be with my family or friends anymore,all I had to do was work.And I am only 15,so it is hard!I really just want my life back.I plan on coming back to the Hello!Project soon.Maybe after I finish high school...Please continue to support Kira Yasuko and the rest of Pure Jinsei! :Kira is set to graduate May 11,2013. ;Believe! Morning Musume member Karina to graduate from BMM and Hello! Project :It was announced through Karina's Blog, Reana's website, twitter and blog and Tsunku's twitter and blog. :Karina stated: :"At one moment, after Mandi left the group, even if she newly came back as a member of Vii-iii, I thought the group disbanded already...Until Reana brought it up with me again during extra-curricular activities in school. She told me that the group was still together. But somehow, I felt different inside...It was different when we first debuted, we were really close friends, we were always together side by side, I don't know what happened. Mandi just left and now here I am announcing my graduation... :I really wanted this group to last longer, but, I just can't. I want to live a normal life. :Just like Mandi, I too found my own new group of friends...So I thought it was time to leave. :It's not that they've been taking away the time I could spend with my new group of friends. We don't really talk. :it's because, if they WERE willing to keep the group together, they would've been inviting us over to our houses to hang out and such, the WHOLE group...I mean, Kristen went over to Reana's house and they didn't even say a single thing to us about it...Isn't that mean!? We were even in the Philippines! There were no other H!P members to talk to and hang out with! :Anyways, I don't want to seem to be over reacting...but anyways, '' :''I, Karina, shall be graduating in the final day of Believe! Morning Musume's upcoming tour. :I'll definitely try to participate well in the practice of the concert and help out in the costumes and making of the Track list, since it's my job this time... :The group obviously decreased by 1 member but that doesn't mean BMM will drop down. Never. :The group will keep on improving even without me! :So, please continue to support BMM and the rest of the Believe! groups! :PS: If I were you I would keep a strong watch on Vii-iii!!! :That's all! :This was Believe! Morning Musume member Karina!"'' :02/06/2013 :Karina ;Ka-wa-ii! to release new single and to hold a 2nd Generation Audition! :It was announced that Ka-wa-ii! would be releasing their 12th single "Rock On!" on March 1st. :It was reported that Ka-wa-ii!'s 2nd Generation Audition would be called "~Ka-wa-ii-Chan!~Be Alive Today!~ Ka-wa-ii Second Generation!~. :The winners will be announced on February 5, 2013. :The new members are Nao Rika, Suzuki Hoshi, Himura Ran, and Kudo Akiko. The members will debut in Ka-wa-ii! on February 28. *Hello!Project Wikia *Japanese Idol Fanon *Up-Front Promotion Fanon *Stage 48 Fanon *S.M. Entertainment Fanon ;March 30, Happy Birthday! :Watanabe Kimiko (age 19) ;March 31, Happy Birthday! :Khairan (age 14) ;April 2, Coming Soon :Song Sun Mi (age 17) ;April 6, Coming Soon :Kimura Manami (age 24) ;April 8, Coming Soon :Hayashi Kotone (age 22) ;April 11, Coming Soon :Kawazu Autumn (age 23) ;April 13, Coming Soon :Hoi Daiyu (age 20) ;April 14, Coming Soon :Joe Song (age 17) ;April 15, Coming Soon :Saburo Mami (age 14) ;April 23, Coming Soon :Muraoka Toshiko (age 15) Favorite DYB! member Member: Ruo Long Lin Ju Pho Nia PLEASE VOTE Week 10 Results - #Kudo Akiko (2 votes) #Mahiro Rima (1 vote) #Kao JingJing (1 vote) #Koga Hikaru (0 votes) *Total: 4 Votes ;Singles :Pure Jinsei - Seishun Lights - March 5, 2013 :Happy Jikan - Cinderella Naite - March 10, 2013 :Ka-wa-ii! - Rock On! - March 13, 2013 :Chisana - F U N - March 20, 2013 :Uchota~ - Sodatsu Koto Wa Konnan De Aru!!! - March 20, 2013 :Believe! Morning Musume - We'll Stand By Each Other - March 22, 2013 :Up beat Styles! - Break the Wall!/Power Kakumei - March 23,1013 :Tropical Ongaku - Tada no Yume,Yume,Yume - March 29, 2013 ;Albums :Onee Nyan - NYANDERFUL - Febuary 3, 2013 ;Singles :Vii-iii - Naichau Kamo - April 12, 2013 :KanDuu - Can - April 14, 2013 :DYB! - TRY! - April 20, 2013 :Nakamura Ayame - Tatsu - April 23,2013 :Red Dolls- Red Lipstick- April 24, 2013 ;Albums :Beach Musume -10 - NIGHT CITY - August 19, 2013 ;Concerts :Believe! Morning Musume - Believe! Morning Musume 2013 World Tour ~Saishi to Saigo~ Mata Aimashou :Happy Jikan - Happy Jikan Concert Tour Spring 2013 ~☼DAIYU11☼~ :Ka-wa-ii! - Ka-wa-ii!~Sing Song Day~ Spring Tour 2013 :Chisana Hana - Chisana Hana Concert Tour Spring 2013 ~Smile My Flower~ :C/olorage - C/olorage Live Concert Tour Spring 2013 ~Sore O Shinjite!~ :Pure Jinsei - Pure Jinsei Concert Tour Spring 2013 ~Pure Kira~ : Trainees Groups - Hello!Pro Kenshuusei Foreigner DIVAS.Concert Tour Spring 2013 ~Ressha!~ ;Solo Events :Reana - Reanachii 2012 1st Solo Event ~No Hesitation~ ;Release Events :Believe! Morning Musume - We'll Stand By Each Other - March 24, 2013 :Happy Jikan - Cinderella Naite - March 1,March 2,March 4,March 8,March 10,March 12,March 14,2013. ;Auditions :Happy Jikan - Happy Jikan ~Anata no Koe o Nageru!~ Eigth Generation Auditions - March 11,2013 - TBA *That there are 4 pairs of siblings in H!P Fanon. (Saburo Eri - Saburo Mami, Reana - Lala, Angel - Mason, Zheng May Ai - Zheng Mei) *That Alex, Angel and Mason have blue eyes. *That Happy Jikan is the 1st Fanon Group to have been made. *That Happy Jikan's original name was C7. It was then changed to KappaTsuna and finally, it became Happy Jikan. *That Dream Morning Musume's name was used as an inspiration for Believe! Morning Musume's name. *That all members of North Star are fans of Super Junior. *That Kawazu Autumn was named after the season "Fall". *You cannot edit someone else's page without their permission. *You can only put H!P Fanon related Trivias in the "Did you know..." section. *Do not insult other wikia members and their groups and ideas, we all have our own different type of imagination, every idea is unique in its own way. *You cannot use the faces of legit Hello! Project members, only those outside of Hello! Project.